


悼词

by tomomeow



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomomeow/pseuds/tomomeow
Summary: 轮回组





	悼词

**Author's Note:**

> 基于这篇的三次同人：http://caiqihuanfa.lofter.com/post/1d492215_ef8d48be  
> 送给作者的生贺

那日，在不复存在的幻想乡里，在花之异变平息之后，休假中的我首次前往稗田邸，查看彼时年幼的御阿礼之子工作进行的情况。她笑着迎我进屋，愉快地向我报告《求闻史记》的完成度，唤家仆们给我送上茶水，返回案前认真地将被我打断的一页记录完成。她放下笔之后，将手臂伸过头顶伸了一个懒腰，敞开的门外照进的午后的阳光从她手臂的缝隙中穿过，她的表情与姿态都是惬意与愉快的。

无法形容我当时是多么惊讶。

稗田阿礼是个沉闷的人。  
他大概是费了好些心思才在我少量出现在此岸的时间里找到我的。那时他已经蓬头垢面，原本就憔悴的模样更加弱不禁风了。  
当他提出要与我做出记忆与生命的交易时，我没有使用自己的能力来分辨这件事的黑白。我知道在我与他达成协议之后我便不必分辨“稗田阿礼”的黑白了，因为他与他的来世将会成为“御阿礼”的存在，不再是什么需要通过审判才能够转生的人类了。

那时幻想乡对于人类而言不是什么好地方。阿礼在他剩余的时间里依旧沉闷着，即便获得了理论上无穷无尽的时间也仍争分夺秒地工作着。  
他逝世也是锁着眉头的。  
那之后的阿一、阿尔……，都与阿礼一样，在她们各自的幻想乡里努力地消费着自己减半的寿命，过着人类不该有的日子。那时我没有多的想法，在我看来，他们是“御阿礼之子”，不是“身为人类的御阿礼之子”，本应当这样。  
她们的表情不是始终紧张惶恐，就是始终严肃冷漠。她们有的无时无刻心惊胆战，有的昼夜哭泣，有的甚至匪夷所思地常去残杀人类和妖怪之外的活物。  
她们见到我时，无一例外地诚惶诚恐。我是阎魔，也是她们八余百年痛苦的开端。我记得稗田阿未看向只留一条缝隙的窗外，再回头看向我时，眼里那掖在恐惧后面的入骨的憎恨。

这一切我都没有在意过，因为她们是御阿礼之子。  
可博丽神社的巫女换成了博丽灵梦，符卡规则随之问世，而在那个时代的御阿礼之子，身为“稗田阿求”的部分终于绽放了。

我无可救药地迷恋着她。我从未见到过御阿礼之子在工作时展露笑容，她伸懒腰的姿态永远地印在我脑海中，因为那一刻我感觉胸口凭空生出一团絮，堵得我惊慌失措又不知为何幸福不已。  
原来御阿礼之子也是如此可爱的人类。

那之后我常以各种各样的理由造访她，她每一次都笑着迎接我。  
关于阿求的事，我最迷恋的是她的笑容。那是曾经的御阿礼之子们都无法拥有的笑容，是喜爱着幻想乡，喜爱着自己使命与工作，喜爱着御阿礼之子的身份才能拥有的笑容。  
有时，或许，也是因喜爱着我才展露着的笑容。  
我所见到的她的笑容常会带上一丝近似狡黠的机灵，这是拥有比别人懂的更多的自信的标志。也许是因为她确实是幻想乡最博学的人类，也许是因为她知道我那些造访的理由都是次于“我在意她所以想要见她”的理由。

阿求喜欢红茶，这是我在第二次造访时得知的。这是以往的御阿礼之子们都没有过的。也许是因为在阿求的时代之前她们都很难获得红茶。  
阿求喜欢音乐，尤其幺乐团的音乐。工作时她那部金色的留声机常在一旁惬意地转动着。有时她会邀请我过耳她珍藏的唱片，即使我并不太懂如何去欣赏那些音乐，和她一同听总是十分愉快。她是首位将音乐同文字一并收集的御阿礼之子。

阿求偶尔地，会喜欢戏弄我。最初是在我已经忘记自己与她见过多少次之后，她大概是无意中在某种特殊情况下叫了我的名字而不带姓，那时我首次被御阿礼之子，也是很长时间内被任何人叫名字。  
犹记我顿时觉得胸口一阵紧缩，她大概是从我脸上看出了什么端倪，问我，以后可以称呼您“映姬”吗？  
当时我也只能支支吾吾地，不知道怎么样就允许了。

那之后只要她那样喊我我便拿她没辙，她也很快看出这一点。在那之后不久她就以不断喊我的方式要挟我称呼她“阿求”，我完完全全败下阵来。  
所幸她并不是真的性格恶劣，只是偶尔利用这一点来开些令我无所适从却又并不造成什么后果的玩笑。  
否则我或许不敢再拜访稗田邸了。

实际上与在世的阿求相处的那十多年里，我心头总蒙着一层挥之不去的不安。我害怕她某一天忽然记起她的前世与我那些没有被记录下来的事，记起她们对我的看法与情感。那些以往无一例外被我忽视的负面情绪，我却无论如何都不愿看到它们出现在阿求身上。  
因此我总是刻意去回避与她聊起转生相关的话题。

某天她在与我一同整理书籍时忽然告诉我，能与我成为友人很快乐。说实话她将我称作友人，听了只是高兴与有些害羞罢了。  
其实我能与你成为友人也十分快乐，毕竟身为阎魔我并没有多少可以亲近的人。这些话我最终也没能说出口，只是问她为什么。  
阿求说，自己的寿命短，能作为正常的人类活着的时间更短。至今为止各次转生中，最痛苦的事情莫过于所有的人际关系都被清空重头来过。

这些话我在《求闻史记》的独白篇章中也读到过。然而阿求对我讲述转生时那样落寞的神情给我造成的冲击远比她的文字要大，因为她的面容几乎与前几世的御阿礼之子们痛苦的表情如出一辙。  
一瞬间我仿佛被彻骨的寒意侵袭。  
下一秒她又笑了，是那种真诚美好的笑容，说道，但有映姬在，无论是现在的生活，还是准备转生术的生活，甚至下一世的生活，都不会有多么恐惧与孤独了。

即便我大抵会丢失这一生的许多记忆，只要我仍作为御阿礼之子转生着，我希望我们可以继续成为友人。她看着我，这样请求着。

记忆再次翻滚起来，与稗田阿一到稗田阿弥在此岸与彼岸一同发生一幕幕无法抑制地闪过。我并没有与他们之中的任何一位成为友人。  
我想这就是为什么，即便每一世我都在关注与协助稗田，下一世都会将我忘得干干净净，无穷无尽地恐惧与孤独着。

我终于意识到，背负着稗田阿礼所期望的一切的御阿礼之子，都是与稗田阿礼同样极为脆弱极为坚强的人类。  
阿求也如此。  
我终于意识到，我能够扮演的，也不只是合作方与监督者的角色。

阿求见我沉默着，咬了咬唇。可以吗、……映姬？

脆弱的她们必定会恐惧，必定会孤独，但从今以后，有我一次又一次地帮她们解脱。  
好的，我这样承诺道，我会一直陪伴御阿礼之子。

属于阿求的三十年结束了，我的那些关于她恢复前世记忆的惶恐也成了杞人忧天。她即将去世时我抽空赶到稗田邸，跪在她身侧，鼓起勇气握住了她无力的手。  
她仍是笑着迎接我的，她吃力地告诉我，这一生过得很幸福。  
她逝世时也是笑着的。  
我轻轻地摘下她的山茶花头饰。

一路上我始终牵着她的手，将她带往彼岸。“稗田阿求”将会继续在地狱存在一百年。  
阿求生前，我只有在休假时才会见到她。死后，又成了工作时一直有她在我身边。  
她工作时一如所有御阿礼之子一样高效，却又与他们不同地体贴，比小野冢小町强上不知多少。她总能看出来我是否疲倦，在我心烦意乱时有意无意地与我说上几句话，在我劳累不堪时甚至会先帮我处理工作再去做自己的事。实际上只要在她身边，我便完全不觉得工作很烦闷了。

在地狱为阎魔工作的日子远比在此岸痛苦。我首次意识到一个人类为了保留记忆转生付出的代价有多么沉重。死后的灵体不会有身体的疲惫，御阿礼之子的地狱工作没有安排假期。  
我尽量帮她减轻负担，甚至偶尔笨拙地学着她关心我的样子去为她做一些小事。她会说，谢谢你，映姬，于是我更想帮助她了。  
无论如何我所能造成的改变也都微不足道，她不得不承受着一个人类的灵魂不该拥有的重量。  
她却仍然不时笑着，面对我的时候尤其多。  
我有些自大地认为，也许是因为有我在，她才不像自己的前世们那样痛苦。  
当然，以往的御阿礼之子们的痛苦，也许也是因为有我在。

然而那一百年还有小半没有过完，妖怪贤者中有两位发生了致命的事故，新一代的博丽巫女又出了些状况，幻想乡就那样不复存在了。《求闻史记》中的美好期望到了最后也只是可悲的误算。  
幻想乡不存在了，“幻想乡的记忆”也不需要存在了。处理完最紧迫的事务之后，我将她带进是非曲直厅。

“映姬？”她这样喊着我。她是首位这样称呼我的御阿礼之子，也将是最后一位了。“我们要做什么？”  
“你不再是幻想乡的史官，已从轮回中解脱了。现在我要对你进行审判。”  
“什么？可是一百年还没有到期！”我没有回应她，走到她面前，在平日进行审判的位置站好。“我实施了转生术，现在并不是普通的灵体！我的下一世肉体都已经准备好了不是吗？映姬！”  
我停住了。一如既往地，她能够以事实说服我。

“审判是必须进行的。如果你应当被打入地狱，那么这一点将无法改变。其他情况或许会适当变通。”我终于下定决心。  
像这样听取死者的意见还是首次，应该是由于她是我首个审判的能够说话的人。  
“……映姬，”即使是她也无法再辩论什么吧。

“我不想走。”

然而彼时我已从腰间取出净琉璃之镜，向其中看去了。  
我看到了稗田阿求的一生，点点滴滴，细致入微。我看到了她的德行，与她的罪行。  
我看到了她对我的——  
我迅速从镜面扯开视线。“进来，”我对立于门两侧的两名死神说道，“将她带往为稗田阿求准备的转生的肉体。”

“映姬，我——”“在此之后的每一世，你将接受正当的审判。”  
死神已经来到她身侧。

她最后望了我一眼，居然笑了，是那种带上一丝近似狡黠的机灵的笑。

是非曲直厅中只剩我一人。我用手指卷了卷右侧的发梢，缓缓地坐下。方才在镜中看到的某一幕无意识地在我脑海中回放，我也道不出什么原因。

“真是爱说教的阎魔大人呢，无论是我家的仆人，还是博丽的巫女那些人，连妖怪也是，谁都不放过啊。”某天阿求这样说，大抵是为了揶揄我。  
“我希望至少在言语上，能对防止那些生灵死后进入地狱起到一点帮助作用。地狱的存在并不是为了给人以惩罚。地狱是为了让生者从最初就不要背负罪孽而存在的。”  
“真是温柔啊。可惜大家都不懂呢。明明其他的阎魔大人休假时都是悠闲得不行吧？映姬一直很忙的样子。”  
她说这种莫名其妙的话我总是难以应对，但要说实话我内心深处也是有些乐意听到的。“现在不是正在悠闲地帮阿礼少女整理房间吗。”  
阿求嘻嘻笑了两声。这样的笑我也很喜欢。

“不过呐，唯独有我不会没完没了地被说教呢。真奇怪呢？”她转过身盯着我说。我知道我已经踏入了她的圈套。  
我沉默了稍许。“我认为你没有什么过于沉重的罪孽。”  
“真的是这样吗？映姬。”  
没辙了。  
原本也单纯是想回避这个话题罢了。  
“因为你会转生所以不会进入地狱，没有必要把……把我们一同度过的时间，全都花在教育上。”  
她没有对转生的话题作出什么反应，只是又笑着对我说，“太好了，我也这样认为。”

那时我们，都全然想不到会有今天啊。

此刻我忽然后知后觉，有稗田在身边的工作日，再也不会有了。

我本以为稗田与我的联系就到此为止。御阿礼之子不复存在，我需要遵守的诺言也不复存在，本应是这样。  
然而与我一同换到新的外界工作岗位的小野冢小町却在十数年后的某一天，闯进正在休息的我的房间，惊慌失措地告诉我，稗田阿求的转生不知为何忽然恢复了幻想乡的记忆，现在还躺在某地址的某医院里，一遍一遍地喊着四季大人的名字。

那便是新的轮回的开端。

稗田阿求的转世们也拥有求闻持的能力，因此她们也都是御阿礼之子。我将遵守自己的诺言，一代一代，直到我与稗田阿礼对他与他的转世们所造成的沉重影响彻底消去。

只不过在我心中，我所注视着的，不是稗田阿礼也不是稗田阿一的转生，而是阿求的转生。

毕竟她们的笑容，也都如此美丽啊。  
毕竟她们，都会那样喊我的名字啊。

最初的几世最不稳定。  
我将工作之外的所有时间都用于照料她们，绞尽脑汁地安抚她们，《幻想乡缘起》的文字却仍会毫不客气地闯入她们的脑海。梦境几乎也全被琐碎的前世的记忆侵占，我常与她们相拥入眠，好在她们大喊着某一代博丽巫女的名字惊醒时递上一杯温水与两粒药片。

又过了几世，稗田不再会失控崩溃，只是史书中的文字仍同一层厚厚的拂不去的灰尘一般笼着她们记忆的角角落落。梦境的情况只是稍有改善。  
我减少了与她们在一起的时间，毕竟我本人也是最危险的导火索之一。

再过几世的如今，几乎只有梦境的状况稍为危险了。我把控着与稗田的距离，小心的充当她们人生的过客，在她偶尔谈起幻想乡时，以以往几世的经验熟练地迂回着。

我不久就发觉，在稗田与常人的距离越来越小的同时，我与稗田也在渐行渐远。我越发珍惜陪伴着她们的时间，却不得不越发与她们保持距离。  
接下来的几世若不出意料，将会是稗田的人生中有四季映姬这个存在的最后几世。

我恐惧着，也期待着这番轮回终于结束的那一天。

End.


End file.
